assassins
by werewolf dj
Summary: Five years ago hiccup was killed in the cove by a dragon but when berk is in danger they discover that there is a gang of assassins that ride and understand dragons
1. Chapter 1

**Astrid's p.o.v.**

I was making my way down to the docks to wait for trader Johann with the rest of the village like we always did as I walked I thought about past events that happened in the last five years hiccup gets killed by a dragon in the cove just off raven's point the day before he was suppose to kill the monstrous nightmare no one ever knew what really happened but we found dragon scales that were black foot prints of not just the dragon but hiccups as well.

but everyone new it when we found his dagger in the pond that was in the cove man the chief never came out of his room for 3 weeks and who could blame him losing his wife to a dragon then losing your son the same way I would do the same we never did find the body from the scales we could tell it was a night fury since that was the only completely black dragon I still have one of the scales on my wall hoping that I could kill the night fury some day snotlout had snagged the rest of the scales and sold them to trader Johann he'd probably sell anything to make some money.

then Alvin the treacherous has been terrible the past 2 years attacking almost every month and it was exhausting sure i was used to getting up in the middle of the night to fight in dragon raids but those stopped about a year and a half after hiccups death everyone at first was glad that he was gone but soon after everyone realized how much he helped the village gobbler couldn't keep up with making weapons and everyone would be defenseless in battle we ended up losing more then we wanted.

when the raids stopped everyone didn't know what happened we still don't but soon everyone thinks that they had moved their nest somewhere else the chief was both happy and sad happy because we didn't have to live on edge all the time but sad because he was planning on killing the dragon that killed his son.

but what's weird is that they must of gone outside the archipelago because non of the other villages had any dragon raids after just a few flying by now and then but they never attacked.

When I got to the docks I could see that the whole town was their waiting for Johann I went over and stood with my friends ruffnut and tuffnut were arguing about something snotlout had moved on from me and was now bothering ruffnut and Heather but like me they turned him down.

everyone was now 20 they all looked the same although fishlegs had replaced a lot of his fat with muscle and has started going after ruffnut and Heather as well snotlout and fishlegs are always fighting for ruffs attention every chance they get.

ruffnuts and tuffnuts hair was longer and they had build up some muscle as well and me and ruff had become best friends in the past few years and we've been working at gothis to make some money I was still a shield maiden and Heather my other friend who washed up on shore about a year ago had shown my how to make a very cool axe like the one she has.

snotlout still had muscle and had gained a little bit more but not much his hair was the same black and ruffled like it was years ago then there's me , my hair had grown longer I had built up some muscle as well I still wore my blue shirt and spiked skirt and I still had my axe that i got for my 10th birthday i had discovered a year after his death that that hiccup had made it for me but gave it to gobber to give to me I had always thought my mom or dad had got gobber to make it but my dad died on the last search for the nest and my mom had become very ill these last few weeks even gothi didn't have a cure for it a tear was forming in my eye as I realized I might lose the only family I had left.

I really wish hiccup was here I do miss him even though he had mess things up a lot I may have had a little crush on him but I could never tell him because my family's reputation was still healing from my uncle Finn and the flightmare incident and confessing I liked him would spread like wildfire and would completely destroy my rep.

we could only kill Alvin then the rest of the outcasts would leave us alone but no one was stupid enough to try and kill Alvin the treacherous here he comes someone yelled as I looked up from my train of thought to see Johanns ship nearing port the chief stood in front of all of us he was always the first one on the boat when the traders came around.


	2. fire

Astrid's p.o.v.

Once Johann docked he put the plank of wood from his boat to the dock "ah berk my favorite of all the islands I travel to" he said with his hands in the air "do you say that to every island you travel to" I ask him as I followed stoick on the boat

he smiled "maybe" after some time on the boat maybe an hour the rest of the villagers left the boat leaving fishlegs looking at some books snotlout and tuffnut picking up weapons and play fighting and Johann telling them to knock it off me ruffnut and Heather looking at new clothing and the chief and was just looking around.

"chief stoick what can I help you with sir" I overheard Johann say I turn around to see Johann bowing to stoick "just looking around Johann" he said as he continued to look around I turned back around to continue looking at the clothing

"I noticed that most of your villagers were buying weapons dragons?" I heard him ask "I wish Johann Alvin has been attacking every month the past 2 years and my villagers are no match for a outcast army" I heard the chief sigh "you need someone put an end to Alvin" "not exactly if we coulc just capture him we could end the war but everyone I sent from my village has come back unsuccessful if they come back at all" he said "well I know a gang"... Johann started but was cut off by stoick

"absolutely not in all the years I've been chief we've never had to have someone else fight our battles" he stated "alright but just remember I know them" he started to walk away but stopped "kinda" he said before walking off soon we all found everything interesting and walked off.

Time skip night

I was fast asleep when I was woken up by someone shouting "fire" I jumped up got dressed grabbed my axe and took off out the door I had my axe ready when I got 10 feet from my house expecting to see half the village on fire and outcasts running all over but I could only see light illuminating from the other side of the village

I ran off to find the Amory on fire "put it out" someone shouted when we finally got it out everything was destroyed axe, shields, swords all of it the chief arrived soon after it was out

I seen him pick something up that was near the armory from the small flame still on the remains of the amory I could see a parchment with the outcast symbol on it he sighed and turned to the village "everyone in the great hall I have an announcement" he said as everyone started to make their way to the great hall.

I walked along side my friends when we got to the great hall we sat at the table we always did when we all got seated stoick then made his way up in front of us "my fellow berkians" he shouted to get everyone's attention "the amory fire was caused by non other then Alvin how ever he is giving us one month to surrender to the outcasts or he will bring everyone he has on outcast island to fight"he was interrupted "we aren't going do it are we stoick" someone asked "no" he shouted again

"but I might just have an idea on how we can end this... Johann" he said while looking back at the doors I turned my head like everyone else to see Johann leaning up against the door frame he looked surprised and sleepy he must of been woken up by the fire.

"me" he asked "chief stoick I don't have enough weapons for your village" he said "but remember earlier today that you said you knew a gang" stoick said he face lit up as he started to get it "ah yes I do but I have had time to think it over and I don't think you would like something about them" Johann said nervously "well we won't know until we hear it so"

he said down in his big chair "what is it" he said Johann took a deep breath "they ride dragons" he said "WHAT" stoick yelled as everyone nearly jumped out of their seats "they ride dragons" Johann said slower "how us that possible" "I don't know they wouldn't tell me said I'd probably tell everyone" 'I believe that' I thought "I'm sorry Johann I'm going to need more information...and for once I would like the long version of one of your stories" "well it all started about 3 years ago."


	3. town meeting

**astrid's p.o.v.**

Everyone was on the edge of their seats as Johann thought for a moment trying to remember the story "so" he started "does everyone remember that time I lost my ship in breakneck bog" everyone nodded I heard fishlegs gulp "fog monster" "shut it legs" snotlout yelled "anyway" Johann continued "I was sailing in the fog when my ship was lifted from underneath my feet and I was thrown in the freezing cold water my boots were filling with water and we're dragging me down and my vision was going black and I was sure it was my time to join my family in valhalla when I seen a blurry hand reach down and pull me up and I blacked out when I woke up again I was over the ocean but not over the rail of a boat but out of the corner of my eye I seen a greenish wing I was on the back of a dragons I weakly lifted my head to see someone on its back then I passed out again".

"When I woke up again I was in a bed I could hear muffled talking from behind the door I got up quietly and moved towards the door and put my ear against it and I heard ''why did you bring him here' I heard one guy say I heard dominance in his voice and I heard another say 'I told you because he got too close to the smokebreath's lair' 'why don't we just kill him' another said 'I agree with that' another said 'we are not killing him' the first voice said 'why not' the third voice said 'come on guys you're scaring him' the first one said again a few seconds later the door flies open and I'm pulled out and thrown to the floor I looked up to see 4 guys in masks and suits made out of dragon scales and leather one was a snow white pattern one was a green-ish color like the dragon I was on the other was black purple-ish color the last one was black and dark red I got a chance to look around we were in tunnels the one in dark red and black noticed I was looking at the tunnel he chuckled 'a little help from a few whisper deaths' he said as he put out his hand out to pull me up I got up and for once in my life I was speechless 'so what do we do with him' the one with black and purple asked.

I was scared the red and black one laughed 'don't worry I won't let them kill you' he looked at the light red and black and the black and purple one 'their all talk anyway' they all chuckled he led me out of one of the tunnels and we came into the middle of a small town several buildings and dragons all over the place and to make a long story short they showed me the truth about dragons rebuilt my ship after retrieving it from the island then traded and sent me on my way after telling me never to tell anyone where their island is because they have a lot of Enemies but told me to tell anyone who needed bounty hunters or assassins but make sure anyone who did knew they rode dragons the greenish one rode something called a rumblehorn the purple and black one rode a skrill the white one rod something called a screaming death it was like an over sized whispering death but much larger and the other black and red one rode a night fury they said that the skrill and night fury were the last of their kind.

"OK so is their anything else you know" "well I've only been to their island to trade since then but I have heard stories legends like the gods gave them inhuman powers strength,speed,agility,hearing,smell things like that, and that they were part dragon just stories like that" "OK so let me think" the chief thought for a minute "OK where is their island" stoick asked "I can't tell you that I was sworn to secrecy" the chief grabbed Johann by his collor and walked him outside while saying "then let's have a little chat" we could only hear muffled sounds when he came back in Johann looked like he seen a ghost and stick had a piece of paper "OK so gobber take Astrid, fishlegs, snotlout, tuffnut, ruffnut and Heather and go do some scouting of their island and report everything back to me" he said giving him the paper "ya cuz that's a good way to start off relationships with them" gobber said "just go" he said firmer "but stoick after if we do decide to hire them what are we going to say 'well we snuck on to your island to get Intel on you' " "and you can't tell them I told you" Johann said quickly stoick sighed "OK Johann is there anywhere else that they hang around " stoick said "yes there is but I'll wait until you decide on what you will do" soon after we all left the great hall packed things we needed and made our way onto a boat and sailed off and got ready for a 5 day boat ride.


	4. scouting

Astrid's p.o.v.

After a few days of rowing we came across an island that on the map that stoick gave us was circled it was night so I could see the faint glow of fire we got to shore and pulled the boat 20 feet up shore to make sure it wouldn't be going anywhere "all right kids" gobber said as we walked through the forest "now from what Johann told me before we left these guys could kill us all and would not lose any sleep over it "he said "we're not kids anymore" snotlout said "and plus they couldn't kill all this" he said flexing his muscles we walked for about ten minutes when we came to a clearing it had seven buildings, an arena I scanned the buildings 6 of them had no light coming from them the only one that had light coming from looked like it had the same amount of space as the great hall but it didn't go into a cliff.

We split up into two groups and one group was ruff,tuff,snotlout and gobber and the other group had me Heather and fishlegs our group snuck up to a window while the other group kept watch in the woods the window was about 7 feet off the ground "fishlegs boost up Heather" I said "alright" he said he put his hands together and Heather put her foot in his hands and he lifted she took about a minute before she jumped down "well" fishlegs asked "there's another door in the back" "alright any sign of the dragons" I asked as I waved the group over "no they must be somewhere else" she said as the group arrived "alright let's move" then as we made our way to the back door.

It was unlocked and we snuck it without a problem the door led to a kitchen and then led to a bar I peaked over the bar and seen all of them sitting at a table "alright boys what's new on the island" the red and black one asked the green one spoke next "no ships have been sighted around our island" "good" "we got enough food for the winter stored up" the white one said "the speed stingers are looking around for that boar that's been wrecking fences" said the black and purple one said as he got up and turned to the bar I shucked down and whispered for everyone to get as close to the bar as possible the bar had enough space for us to get all the way underneath it just in time for a hand came down and started moving around looking for something just as it was about to grab my leg it grabbed some kind of liquid in a thing that looked like ice but it held the liquid in and didn't melt and footsteps faded away and I heard him sit back down

I peaked back up in time to see the doors fly open and speed stingers run in the red and black one got up and walked over to them they started squawking and crooning when the noise stopped and then started again I was confused because I didn't see any of their mouths moving but then I seen the person's mouth moving I shrunk back down mouth open what they said they speak with dragons was all I could say this time the entire group looked up to see the guy still talking away crooning and squawking when he ran back to the table "sail boat been spotted at the south beach" he said they all ran out side "what was that about no ships around the island" the red and black one said

A few seconds later we hear a series of dragon calls mixed together when we thought it was safe we ran for it out the back door and into the forest towards the boat as we get out of the woods we all stop dead in our tracks the group of people were standing there facing us dragons all flying behind them I look around everyone has a hood or mask on and weapons out I bring my hand up to my face to make sure I was wearing mine then got my axe out we stood there for 2 minutes just standing there waiting for each group to make the first move gobber stepped forward about to say something when snotlout yelled a battle cry and ran at them ruff and tuff not far behind him the rest of us charged just as the sun was coming up.

Ruff and tuff have spears and we're fighting the white one who had twin swords clipped on his back me and Heather both had axes and were fighting the red and black one who had a sword and a shield with a night fury on it gobber had his hammer attachment and was fighting the purple and black one who had a axe and every now and then threw daggers and snotlout and fishlegs both had hammers and were fighting the green one who had a sword while their dragons landed and watched after battling with them for ten minutes we were chipping away at their armor but they were good at defending hits that we tried to hit them I swung my axe to only hit his shield and have him kick me away I look up to see ruff trip the white one into sun light "loki" she yelled as she high five her brother I face palmed until I heard guy yells I look up and seen the white one trying to cover his unarmed spots that showed bare skin from the sunlight but the ones that weren't covered bursted into flames I look over at gobber and he nodded before rolling onto his back and throwing the purple and black one into the sun and the same thing happened his skin that wasn't covered by his armor bursted into flames the large dragon that looked like a whispering death and what I presume is the skrill both came and pick up their riders and carried them out of the sun and back to the buildings but as they were leaving the purple and black guy threw a dagger that came through my axe handle "guys throw them Into the sun" gobber yelled I helped Heather throw the red and black one and fishlegs had no problem throwing the green one into the sun lighting expected them to Burst into flames like the others did but they got up and the sun didn't even bother them they were about to attack but I yelled "stop" they put their weapons down but didn't drop them "we didn't mean to trespass OK we were just lost so If we just get in our boat and sail away you won't bother us right then both sides don't have to get injured" I could see the red ones eyes they were studying the group before he nodded they mounted their dragons and the dragons growled at us before taking off towards the buildings and we left while we could.


	5. hiring

3 person view

After returning to berk the teens told stoick what they had learned about them talking to dragons, their fighting styles and the two's bare skin bursting into flames and then stoick had a talk with Johann and found out that the group had hanged out at a tavern on a nearby island every Friday night that was about a two day Ship ride from berk we got going right away stoick and Johann were on johanns ship and me gobber and the rest of the teens were on a ship from berk.

Astrid's p.o.v.

We were nearing the island and I seen Heather leaning over the side of the boat she has most of the trip here I walked over to her "you okay" I asked "yes" she said in a depressed voice "Johann wants to talk to us when we get to dock" "okay" she said still in a depressed voice "what's wrong" I asked she sighed "it's almost been a year" she said and I knew what she was talking about. About a year after hiccups death during a dragon raid on berserker island her brother dagur tried to kill their father Oswald the agreeable to take over as chief he was banished and Heather doesn't go back to berserker island anymore it reminds her too much of him when we got to the docks Johann ship was leaving we got on to the dock and met up with stoick "all right here is the things Johann said they call them selves the night riders , the red and black one is called Ryder, the green one is called rumble the purple one is called shock and the white one is called spike and Johann said that only the purple and red and black one wear their suits here and the others wear normal clothes then how are we going to find the other two they have tattoos of their dragons".

We entered the tavern the place was pretty much empty but through the crowd I could see the black one and the purple one sitting at a table in a corner of the room I pointed them out to the rest but stoick told us to wait until we know where the others are I was scared at first about them finding out that it was us on their island but then I remembered that we had our face masks on then and we don't now. I seen a guy at the bar talking to ruffnut. When he turned his head I could see the screaming death tattoo on his neck I walked over and grabbed ruff by the shoulders pardon us I said dragging ruff back to the group "report" stoick said quietly "we found Ryder,shock and spike but we still can't find rumble" "OK better then nothing" he said walking towards Ryder and shock we followed staying back while gobber walks with stoick.

3 person view

Ryder and shock seen the group coming up to them shock looked over to Ryder he nodded and they both got weapons ready underneath the table Ryder finger on his flame sword ready to ignite "you Ryder" stoick asked Ryder flashed a grin under his mask "depends do I owe you money" he said shock chuckling "don't laugh at me boy" stoick said getting angry spike stood up with a dagger in his hand gobber put a hand on stoick's shoulder and and he sighed Ryder looked at them then waved his hand spike then put his dagger in his boot then sat back down going back to his drink keeping an eye on his the group "what do you want" Ryder said gobber pulled out a wanted poster with Alvin on it and put it on the table and slid it towards Ryder and shock Ryder turned it around and looked at it "how much" Ryder asked looking up "500 pieces of gold" "when" ryder said "as soon as you can" "dead or alive" "either" stoick said "you two go get the dragons ready" spike and a black haired guy stood up and walked out into the night "where's your island well come and get you when it's done" Ryder said "berk" "well send an letter when we're coming" "Alright" stoick turned and walked out and we got back on the ships and while we were getting ready we seen 4 dragons flying off.


	6. trading

3 person view

The group from berk got back early that morning and slept almost till nightfall then had a meeting the great hall about what had happend and now it was almost sundown astrid was walking to the forge to get her axe sharpened "hey gobber" she said as she arrived "hello lass what can old gobber do for you" "my axe needs sharpened" "alright" he said taking the axe and putting it on the sharpening wheel when a clatter was heard from the back room "careful with that stuff" gobber yelled "sorry" tuff yelled back astrid chuckled as she hoisted herself on an open work bench "still clumsy as ever" gobber said "hey I heard that" tuff yelled back again she chuckled again then it faded "not as good as hiccup" gobber's grin disappeared "no one will ever be as good as hiccup" he said and she had to admit out of all his apprentices hiccup was the best at least that's what gobber always said "hey thanks for replacing my axe handle too" astrid said "no problem" gobber said he took sher axe off the sharpening wheel "hey you want to see something" "what" she asked he took the dagger that was in her axe handle and took out a regular sword he threw the sword to her and swung the dagger she blocked it easily with the sword until it broke in half before astrid could awnser ruff came running up to the forge "ruff you ok" astrid asked as tuff came out to see what was going on "a dragon just dropped off a message to the chief they'll be here in less then an hour" she said catching her breath "chief wants everyone in the great hall" she said as astrid grabbed her axe from gobber and she ruff and tuff went running to the great hall.

The trio git to the great hall and met up with the rest of the group "my fellow berkians I have received a letter from the night riders they have captured Alvin the treacherous and will be bringing him in less then an hour" he paused and everyone cheered "so when they get here no one is to harm a dragon the letter says that if we do then they would release Alvin" with that everyone promised to not harm the dragon riders or their dragons and everyone went to prepare for their arrival

It was an hour later they still haven't arrived and it was just about getting dark and was getting stormy just then everyone seen the outlines of dragons coming in only Ryder landed and the others stayed in the sky with Alvin on the rumble horns back hands tied Ryder and the dragon walked up "you got the gold" Ryder said stoick then handed Ryder a bag full of gold Ryder checked it just to make sure when he was done he tied the bag back up and put it in a pocket in the saddle and signals for rumble to come down with Alvin the rumblehorn landed and rumble got off and handed Alvin to stoick "so stoick this is what it came to requesting help from traitors" Alvin said only to receive a punch in the face from Ryder knocking him out " i don't like name calling I'll give you a couple coins back for the bruising" Ryder said chuckling every one else laughing while Ryder threw a few coins back at stoick just then the wind picked up so much the others had to land spike came over "hey Ryder winds too strong we won't be able to make it home not tonight at least " he said "shit" Ryder mumbled "we would like to request to spend the night on your island" he said stoick thought for a minute "sure" he said "great we'll sleep in the woods" he said

"That's not necessary" stoick said "we have plenty of room" "no thanks we've all made it on our own before" Ryder said brfire he and the group walked off to just inside the woods Ryder laid up against his dragon with a fur coat rolled up for a pillow and the night fury rapped it wing around him like a blanket but keeping his head towards the village shock doing the same while spike laid up at his dragons head and the dragon rapping it's tail around its head and rumble took off his saddle and laid on top of his dragons back with a fur coat as a blanket with a fire in the middle of them but as they drifted off to sleep one of them thought 'never thought I would be home again'


	7. betrayed

Astrid's p.o.v.

I woke up early the next morning with only a couple hours of sleep I mumbled and got up got dressed grabbed my axe and walked out my door on my way to the great hall on the way I met up with the rest of the group as we were about to enter the hall to eat breakfast I turned my head towards the woods to see if I could see the dragons.

but all I seen was Gustav and a four there of the other young teens seeking into the woods "uh oh" I said as I turned to see everyone else had seen them "well there dead" tuff said as he went to open the door "we have to stop them" I said running into the woods followed by the group.

I seen them hiding behind a bush just on the other side of the Dragon riders "hey" I whispered "what are you doing" "I'm going to kill them and be known as the guy who killed the dragon riders" he said drawing his sword I sighed and looked towards the dragon riders in hopes i could talk/beat some brains into Gustav "wait" ruff whispered "where's spike and shock" I look over the bush to see their dragons there still asleep but not them I looked back to Gustav and seen spike standing behind them with his arms crossed if he didn't have the mask on I would probably see a smirk I was about to yell when I was tackled from behind and put in a headlock.

We were dropped our hands bounded behind our backs in front of the dragons who were snarling at us the screaming death had a mouth big enough to swallow us and the young teens the riders standing in a circle talking when stoick and a group of vikings came through the brush "what's going on here my people hear weapons clashing and screams" he boomed "we caught them crouching behind a bush weapons in hand...we kinda put two and two together" spitelout cut us free "is this true" he asked Gustav.

"yes sir" he said looking down "good then we have the same idea" he said before anyone could do anything else 3 bolas came flying out of the trees one wrapping around ryder's wrist and around a small tree and the other two wrapping around the night furys wings and muzzle and everyone had crossbows trained on them "your hand touches your weapons they die" stoick said the other riders froze "I have no problem with you but that devil killed my son" he said pointing to Ryder and the night fury "you may leave guys" Ryder said "but-" shock said.

"Trust me" Ryder said then making noises in dragon language they looked at the berkians then nodded and got back on their dragons while the dragons stood in their defense stances and taking off reluctantly.

Then every crossbow was trained on Ryder and the night fury as they tied ryder's hands with rope and and put the dragon in a cage as they locked up more securely let's go stoick said pushing his back with more force then necessary as they headed for the village as we walked I couldn't help but feel like we were making a big mistake "what in Odin's beard are you doing here still " stoick boomed.

I looked around him and see rumble and his dragon standing at the first house near the woods he took of his glove and held up his hand in a fist and opened it slowly and what I seen I can't explain he had inch long claws on every one of his fingers every one raised their weapons and we're just as scared as I was.

We stood there for a good minute every one thought he was going to attack us until he put his hand on the wooden wall of the house and in a quick motion moving his hand in circles cutting deep into the wood.

when he was done a spiral was on the wall he put on his glove got on his dragon and took off with the other riders who was hovering just above the village.

Time skip jail cell 3 person view

Stoick threw Ryder into the jail cell and he landed with a grunt he got to his feet just as the door closed he came up and grabbed two of the bars "where's toothless" he said his voice was cold "you and that demon will be executed tomorrow in the kill ring gives us enough time to have a chat" stoick said walking away everybody walked out one by one and when the last of the people left the only ones left were Ryder staring out the window and two guards guarding the door but nobody noticed the grin under the mask and a green terrible terror that was in the window and flew off when the conversation ended.

"Well well well look who we have here" a voice from the other side of the jail hut ryder turned around and seen Alvin lying down on his bed hands behind his head "one minute your dive bombing my island and the next your being executed in a day" he said grinning ryder noticed a missing tooth ryder smiled knowing he hurt him enough to make him loose teeth.

"maybe we should open these doors and let you two work out your problems yourselves" said one of the guards laughing "maybe I should tell stoick the truth about hiccup horrendous haddock the third son of stoick and valka haddock who was carried of by a large four winged dragon I'd say... 20 years ago am I right? " he finished smiling under the mask the guards looked terrified "ge..get stoick" the one said and the other one ran out of the door full speed yelling stoicks name.

Dragon riders island

On dragon riders island the dragons were eating fish while everyone was preparing spike was sharpening ends of the spikes that that were old ones already shot off his dragon that he carried with him on his belt (imagine them like the size and shape of railroad spikes ).

shock was was working on a sharpening his daggers and his hidden blades and rumble was working with death song amber then making bottles out of them , filling them with a green goo sealing them off then finally tying a piece of cloth around the neck of the bottle "still can't believe you stole those from them guys in Rome" spike said finishing up his spikes and switched to checking his swords.

Shock looked over at him in amusement "didn't hear you guys complaining when you each got one for shnoggletog" spike just shrugged just as rumble finished up the bottles filled with the green goo "make sure we can still break them" shock said as rumble grinned quickly grabbing a bottle lighting the cloth and throwing it in their direction both jumping out of the way before the bottle hitting them instead hitting a punching dummy behind them shattering the bottle and the green goo catching on fire covering the dummy in flames.

he just smiled and held out his arm for a terror ignoring the comments from his friends as the terror talked to him.

"There executing him tomorrow" he said finished talking with the terror who took off again "should we call the village for help" spike asked "no we should be able to handle them I sent sharpshot back in case they change their minds get some rest we attack when the sun sets" he said collecting the bottles "why did ryder put him in charge again" spike whispered to shock who laughed.

"do I really need to remind you two about what happened last time ryder left you in charge" rumble said "that mountain was already gone when we got back" shock said laughing "ya alright make sure your crossbows are well oiled don't need them not working on us again" he said taking off his dragons saddle then grabbed a crossbow with a canister on the bottom of it (the one from van helsing expect where the rams head is there is a dragons head ).


	8. rescuing Ryder

3 person view

Another hit came as Ryder slammed into a wall he was currently in a large room with stoick and his council members snotlout and his future council members which consisted of of Astrid,ruff and tuff, fishlegs and Heather they were all standing by the door as stoick was mainly the one hitting Ryder "I will ask you again how do you know all the information you know about my son and why can we not get your mask off" he said yelling the last part

Ryder spit blood and saliva out the mouth hole in his mask as he looked up "my mask has special locks that only I can open and as for your son lucky guess" he said earning another hit which sent him to the ground stoick grabbed his head and forced it back so he was looking up and in a quick motion pulled his sword from its holder and brought it over his shoulder "how do you know" he said through his teeth

Ryder just breathed heavily and closed his eyes stoicks grip on his sword hardened as well as his gaze "stoick what about tomorrow" spitelout said "forget tomorrow this is for hiccup" he said raising the sword and swinging it down

A loud boom and the ground shaking was the the only thing that saved Ryder as it threw stoick off his feet and with everyone else in the room 'dragon raid' was shouted threw the Village stoick got up and started barking orders "you two" he said pointing at ruff and tuff "watch him fishlegs watch the dragon" he said running outside with everyone else minus the twins who put Ryder back in his cell and fishlegs who ran off to the arena

Astrid's p.o.v

We ran outside and seen the screaming death, skrill, and the rumble horn in the air firing at catapults,houses ships, whatever they could "you" stoick shouted pointing towards the forest we all looked where he was pointing and seen spike standing there in his armor his swords all ready drawn "fire" stoick shouted as arrows came from behind us and went for spike who didn't move as the arrows hit him they either snapped or bounced off him and went in all directions and some came right back at us We all ducked just in time for the arrows to fly over out heads

we all got up and looked behind us to make sure no one was hurt and looked back at spike with weapons drawn but jumped back as now he was only feet away

3 person view

It was now a stand off as spitelout and a few other vikings went forward to attack him but with every hit they tried he deflected them and either punched or kicked them it was weird even when he had the chance to kill them he just did a mild attack 'he's stalling' I thought

Jail cell

Ryder was looking out the window watching spike defend himself and deliver small blows to the Vikings ruff and tuff meanwhile were so busy fighting to lookout of the jailhouse window they failed to notice a large crack that ran down the hall between the jail cells and a hand emerge from the crack and start to grab at the edges and break them off quietly Ryder turned his head to the hall and smiled and turned back out the window.

Spitelout struck a hard blow and knocked both swords away "now" he said catching his breath "how about we just talk" he said not wanting to fight with little breath spike pulled two spikes covered in metal from his belt camouflaged into his suit "or you could do that" he said as he charged at him.

Once the hole in the floor was big enough a black haired man wearing the bottom half of a green armor suit and the top half he wore a green tunic pulled himself up quietly went over to the keys hanging on a hook away from the cells as the twins still arguing about who gets to see out the window went over to Ryder handing him the keys and then walked over to the twins and stood behind them he turned to Ryder who nodded putting the key in the lock as the guy got ready

Ryder turned the key and swung the door open and slamming against the wall making a loud bang sound the twins turned to him but before either one could react a hand clamped around their mouths and dragged them towards the cell and we're thrown into the cell the door slammed before they could get out both Ryder and rumble started laughing

"Nice job eret" Ryder said throwing the keys down the hole "thanks spike had titan dig a hole to the great hall where they are keeping your weapons and to the arena where shock is freeing toothless as we speak so..." he went to go on but Ryder interrupted him "I got the idea" he said jumping down the hole the guy who he called 'eret' was about to follow but popped his head back up "tie them up" Ryder said "with what" eret said Ryder just looked at the twins and smiled "what" tuff said

Now it was just spitelout and spike fighting as spike had knocked out most of the other vikings and anymore who were still up had to go keep the fires from spreading as spike bent over to catch his breath spitelout charged and was about to kick him when a line of arrows landed in between them they looked up and seen a figure falling and rumble landed beside in his full suit of armor spike with a strange looking crossbow and shock came beside them with his skrill behind him as the other two dragons landed and came up behind their riders then spike gabbed his crossbow of the holster of his Saddle but they didn't make any moves they just stood there "their a distraction" Astrid said in a whisper "what" everyone said "their a distraction" she yelled now as a purple blast came from the cage in the arena where the night fury was being held as a roar rang out and the guards screamed and another blast hit the chain roof as a black figure disappeared into the night

"Show time" shock said as a screech came from the night as a purple blast hit a torch look out someone yelled as the torch landed in the town square Ryder then came out of the sky and landed on his feet making an dent in the stone path as he looked up everyone thought they seen red glowing eyes

Ryder alone charged at all the Vikings with just a sword and some how so quickly he took them all down which only left snotlout, Astrid, stoick , gobber and Heather standing "why" he said "I offered you Alvin, I got you Alvin and this is how you repay me" he yelled the last part "your dragon killed my son" stoick yelled the night fury landed beside his rider and growled "easy boy toothless didn't kill hiccup" "how do you know" stoick yelled Ryder clenched his fists and looked back at his group who all had their crossbows trained on the remaining vikings that weren't putting out fires

He then unclenched his fist and let out a huff of anger "because I do" he said turning and getting on his dragon "if anyone fires anything at us were the only ones leaving this island alive" He said moving his foot and taking off in the air one by one they left slowly keeping their crossbows trained on the vikings at all times shock was the last to leave but only because he was staring at Heather who gripped her axe tightly he them shook his head climbing on the skrill and took off "come on let's go find the twins and fishlegs" stoick said "you guys go I think I'll get started in the forge I'm gonna have a long night" gobber said "alright" stoick said

The group of vikings walked to the jail hut and found ruff and tuff with their hair around one one the bars and the ends tied together "oh thank god I thought my last breath would be her smelly fish hair" earning a punch from ruffnut as Astrid started to untie their hair "shut it yak brain at least I didn't cry when rumble came up to us to tie us up " she said well at least I didn't try and flurt with him yak butt" he said a soon as their Hair got untied she was on him and they started wrestling

After finding fishlegs in the cage meant for the night fury they started all the clean up well all but one

Gobber open the door that led to the back room he took a deep breath before entering he had to duck just to get in and move around no one had been in there in years the chair, desk, the drawings were all covered in dust and had fallen off the the board above his desk so you couldn't tell what's drawn on them one by one gobber picked up the papers and dusted off the drawings one of them was of him and hiccup standing outside of the forge he smiled and put that one in his pocket most of the other ones were of Astrid and the forest those ones he put back on the board but then he dusted one off and found what he was looking for the title read 'multiple firing crossbow' and below it showed a picture of when he seen the night riders just using


	9. Chapter 9

Astrid's p.o.v.

I huffed a breath as me,Heather, ruff, tuff , snotlout and fishlegs walked into walked to the great hall to grab a snack man "those dragons wrecked this place" snotlout said "I know right the weapons clashing, the fires burning it was like loki himself was here" tuff said as he and his sister high fived they now worshiped the dragon riders as the sons of loki "not when one of the buildings was our food shed which is where we keep the winter supplies which is in a couple of months" fishlegs said "so does anybody know what we are gonna do or..." Heather said as gobber came through the doors "well we're going hunting on boar island" he said coming to our table "I just have to clear it with stoick he said which can't be that much trouble seeing how I'm taking them" he said looking at ruff and tuff who where trying to look as innocent as possible "well any other good news before we go" I said "I do" fishlegs said bringing up a book that was the same size of the book of dragons "what's this" snotlout asked.

"Answers" fishlegs said opening the book to a bookmarked page that came up "vampires?" tuff asked he looked up at fishlegs "are you a vampire someone tie him up and I'll cut off his head" tuff said getting ready to jump fishlegs who yelped and jumped down behind the table but his sister caught him and held him down "how about we hear what he has to say... and if he is a vampire it's a wooden stake to the heart that kills them as well" she said as fishlegs got back up "no I'm not a vampire but I've been reading up on mythical creatures because of this" he said turning the pages and coming to a spiral just like the one rumble had drawn "this symbol is mostly used by humanoid creatures as a sign for vengeance" I red out loud "you know what that means right" I said and fishlegs nodded "of course" tuffnut said then leaned over to snotlout "what's it mean" "I don't know " he said.

"It means that if they didn't Ryder out of here that night they wouldn't of stopped until they did no matter how long that would've taken" fishlegs said as gobber came back "we're a go pack yer bags we leave in an hour" he said "and also what are vampires known for" fishlegs said "drinking blood, fangs, can't go out in daylight.." I was going to continue but I suddenly got what he was thinking "if memory serves we know a few people who can't go out in daylight" he said as tuff just looked at all of us with a blank stare "who" he said as we all groaned.

An hour later

I just got finished leading my crossbow into the boat which was a sail boat so we wouldn't have to row this time which was good stoick had agreed to let us go to get some of the food supply while most of the village went out on the boats trying to catch what ever fish was still here at this time of year.

Heather and ruff dropped there stuff next to me on the right side of the boat and the boys stayed on the lefts side so there was no funny business which when stoick mentioned that me,ruff and Heather nearly vomited but we had to go for the good of the village.

we all fell asleep a soon as we left the docks as gobber steered the boat heading to boar island which was a island full of boars 4 days south west which was probably close to the night riders island because their island was three days south of berk.

3 person view

The gang awoke on their last day on the boat "oh damn the suns in my eyes" ruff said as she turned over on her side away from the window "wait what" Heather said.

"I said the suns in my eyes" ruff said with a yawn at the end "why" I said finally waking up and looking at the ceiling "because I spent months on my own after my step parents were killed and if my calculations are correct..." "put a sock in it female-fishlegs" ruff said "we shouldn't be seeing the sun" Heather said.

Astrid sat up and thought for a minute and then jumped up "she's right" she said getting ready heather got up equally as fast but they had to pull ruff out of bed,Astrid was the first out the door and into the hallway and was banging on the guys door guys "get up some things wrong" and ran up the stairs and and on to the deck.

The guys joined us on the deck in a couple minutes dressed messy just like the girls were and now they seen where they were over the rails at the front of ship they seen an island that they all knew too well and it wasn't boar island Astrid ran up to gobber who was steering the ship towards the island "gobber what are you doing" she said "trust me" he said as the ship ran a ground on the same shore we landed on the first time we came here.

Gobber grabbed his crossbow and jumped off the ship and started walking towards the gangs houses "shit" Astrid yelled and looked back at the others "did anyone bring their battle weapons" she asked "nope just our bows and crossbows" fishlegs said Astrid grabbed her crossbow and jumped off and followed gobber with the rest of the gang following they caught up to gobber crouching in the bushes beside the houses Astrid was about to yell at him when she noticed something the island looked abandoned doors were opened and it was silent except for the sound of wings.

"Get down" I whispered and everyone ducked down just as the screaming death to land in the middle of the houses the dragon growled at spike as he jumped off "yeah yeah you forgot the chest too so shut up and go eat some fish or something" he said walking away the dragon took off hitting him lightly on the head with his tail and took off spike chuckled as he walked in to what I thought was his house and came out with a chest in his hands he came back to where he landed and put the chest on the ground and opened it with his back turned towards us but I couldn't see what was in the chest but that didn't matter because gobber got up and and started walking towards him.

We all walked behind him our bows and crossbows up and watching the sky for his dragon or any of the dragon riders.

3 person view

"How the hell do you forget a chest this big" he said closing it he was gonna pick it back up until gobber put his crossbow to his head and clicked off the safety spike just froze and stood up and turned around and faced us staring at us through the slits in the mask "you got a death wish old man" he said "because I think that's not gonna kill me" gobber pulled his crossbow back and snapped off the head leaving just the wooden shaft and pointed it at his heart "how about now" gobber said the smile disappeared from behind his mask "my dragon comes back and sees me at bow-point or dead what do you think he'll do" spike said as we all looked towards the sky and spike took advantage of that.

Spike hit the crossbow away accidentally firing and going through his suit into his shoulder he then grabbed gobber by the throat and lifted him off his feet "gobber" Astrid shouted pointing her crossbow at spike "if you know what I am like he did then you know those won't kill me and by the time you snap the heads off he'll be dead" he said squeezing his throat a little to make a point.

Gobber then pulled out the picture of him and hiccup and put it in front of spikes face "what's this your will" he said taking the picture and looking at it he then dropped gobber and throwing him back a couple feet as he was looking at the photo his dragon came through the trees roaring asoon as he saw us he was about to attack us but spike got in front of us with his hand up signaling for him to stop he then went up to his dragon and growled something in his ear and the dragon took off as spike turned back and threw the photo on the ground "we wait about an hour" he said as he sat down on his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

Astrids pov

Me, my friends and gobber all watched spike sitting on his chest it had been maybe 45 minutes and I guess he just remembered he had an arrow in his shoulder he pulled the arrow out of his shoulder and then threw it at my group landing in the ground at our feet fishlegs screamed and jerked his feet the other way while spike just laughed I could tell Heather didn't like that "what's your problem" she yelled "why'd you do that" and tried to lunged at him it took me and ruff to hold her back "no reason I just like doing things like that see" he said and pulled a spike from his suit and threw it and fishlegs feet again and this time he fell backwards off the log we were sitting on.

Everyone except Heather tried to hold in our laughter until Heather broke free from our grip and charged at spike with her fists raised she went to swing at spike but he blocked it and was about to punch her until we all heard a dragon roar we all looked up and seen the dragon riders and the screaming death hovering in the air Heather walked back to us as spike walked the opposite way of us as they all landed and his dragon came up and nuzzled him they talked for a minute then all walked towards us as their dragons stayed back until they were about 25 feet from us "he tells me you've been looking for hiccup may I ask why" Ryder says.

"Why" snotlout said "because he's my cousin that's why" "and since when has that mattered" "always" snotlout said "really did it matter when you use to drag him behind houses and beat him up" Ryder said as he looked at the twins next "or when you two used him for ammo for the catapult" he then looked at me and fishlegs "or when you two would see everything and just walk away and say nothing even though when you all were younger he was one of your best friends" Ryder finished shaking a little until shock put his hand on his shoulder he took a deep breath "I don't know where he is" he said and turned to get on his dragon but gobber took a step forward "I never was mean to him could you tell me where he is" he turned back "he told me a lot about you gobber but I'm sorry I really don't know where he is" but gobber took another "all I want to know is the lad that I raised, changed/built his diapers and taught all my knowledge to is safe and sound " Ryder was silent for a second but I had a feeling he was going to answer saying he didn't know where he was just as Ryder was about to say something gobber spoke again "even when he thinks I can't tell it's him under that goofy mask" Ryder just looked shocked then chuckled and reached behind his head we all heard a click he pulled the mask down and held it in his hands and what we all saw shocked us to the core.

There stood hiccup haddock he was older then the last time we saw him and from the looks of it he wasn't a hiccup anymore he still had his brown messy hair and his goofy smile "I never could fool you could I gobber" he said his voice wasn't muffled by the mask anymore and it sounded beautiful wait why was I thinking like this "so what you ride a night fury now that's a story I got to hear" gobber said "over a meal and mead I'm starving and we should probably get back to our island" hiccup said as stated walking towards his dragon "you OK flying" "yeah I trust you hiccup" "good" hiccup said getting on "so you don't mind if we do a couple barrel rolls" he said only to get a smack from the blunt end of gobbers hook hiccup grunted then laughed the others started walking towards their dragons but we suddenly snapped out of our shock "hey what about us" snotlout yelled the three guys stopped walking and turned to face us "what about you" rumble said spike turned to hiccup "it's your call brother" he said.

He looked at each one of us looking at me the longest "spike rumble tow their boat to the island shock we gotta talk" shock turned back to hiccup "yes we do" and started walking towards his dragon but stopped at spike and pinned him against a tree by his neck and said something to him in a low tone so we couldn't hear "then tell her not to swing at me" spike said back why would shock say something about Heather like he cared he released spike and got on the skrill and he and hiccup took off, It took me a while to realize that spike and rumble had walked past us and were walking back to our boat dragons in tow "hey" a voice said from behind me I turned to face spike and rumble "you coming" rumble said "yeah" I said as me and the rest of the group walked over to the boat and got the dragons hooked up, They waited until we were all back on the ship then started heading backwards off the beach whistled and the dragons started flying forward.

Time skip dragon rider island.

We arrived 3 hours later at a Island that was about the same size as berk and their other island but this one had a lot more houses and everyone there had dragons there were some following people around on land and other were flying around the island "hey dj eret" we heard from above us we look up to see a guy flying on a bright red nightmare "good to see ya lads again" "hey ryker" spike yelled back as rumble waved "you ready for dragon Ball later" rumble yelled "been practicing nonstop since you guys left" "maybe you'll beat us this time" they all laughed as the guy known as ryker took off "what's dragon Ball" fishlegs asked "just a game we play when we're not doing anything else" rumble said.

"You guys should come and watch... you know provided hiccup doesn't ask us to kill you" spike said we stayed silent until we came to a cliff side with no dock the dragons landed on the boat and they unhooked the chains and the dragons took off and disappeared over the cliff "and where exactly do we dock" snotlout said "yo get your ass in gear up there" spike said "sorry" was all that came as a long wooden thing appeared over the cliff and two chains were flown down by gronkles the dragons flew under the boat and came up on the other side and dropped the chains in spikes and eret's hands as they petted and scratched the dragons they then flew back up as they hooked the chains so they were tied around the boat let's go boys they yelled as the chains started to move and we rose out of the water when we got to the top the wooden thing was swung around by a gronkle and we were then lowered onto stilts beside other boats then a guy came and put a plank of wood against the rail of the ship so we could walk down "genius" fishlegs said "who created this" "hiccup who else" rumble said "yeah who knows if you guys hadn't bullied him , this could be berk" spike said gesturing to the village and then started walking towards what we assume was the great hall and we followed them.

They opened the doors and we walked in to the middle of a conversation between gobber and hiccup who were sitting at a large table at the front of all the other tables "and yeah I gained his trust and he gained mine and he's been my best friend ever since" hiccup said he was wearing different armor then he was before this armor was sleeveless and he only wore a tee shirt underneath so the first thing me and ruff noticed was his bicep he was definitely no longer a hiccup , me and ruff stared at it for so long we didn't even notice the table we both ran into.

We both groaned as snotlout and fishlegs ran to ruffs aid but she shook them off and continued walking "been here 2 hours you just finished that story" spike said as he and rumble took off their helmets and sat down at the table now that they were in better light then at the tavern I could make them out clearer spike had dirty blonde hair and had hazel eyes and rumble had black hair and amber color eyes and a tattoo on his chin as we sat down at the table ruff nearly fell onto her chair I looked down and her knees were shaking while she stared at all three of the guys I and I gotta admit they were hot but I couldn't get hiccup out of my head "well gobber wanted to shoot the crossbow first" "and how'd that go" rumble said.

"Well half the village thought we were under attack when arrows started flying into their houses" they all laugh I then noticed shock sitting there his head down I don't know how he could stand the heat of the fire "aren't you hot" I asked "incredibly" he said in a low tone "then why don't you take your helmet off" fishlegs said he looked up and looked at Heather "I'm good" he said "that's it" Heather said standing up "why do you always look at me it happened on your other island it happened at berk and I'm sick of it...where do you know me from" she yelled I heard shock sigh and reach behind him and opened the lock on his helmet and took it off the first thing I noticed was red Hair then his green eyes I knew him from somewhere "d-dagur" Heather said as everyone from berk looked shocked "hey sis" he said.


	11. a bonded dragon

Hiccup's p.o.v

I couldn't belive it gobber had found out who I was and now him and the group of people who made my life a living hell knew where my village was and could tell my father if they wanted to I mean don't get me wrong I was glad gobber had found out it was me, he and gothi were the only ones I missed and didn't hate but even though all the hell they put me through I was glad-ish to see my childhood friends I mean we were friends when we were little and they all had changed from the last time I had seen them especially Astrid but I don't feel that way anymore...do I ? I thought .

Gobber had to go to the outhouse and Heather and dagur went outside to talk which left me, dj, and eret with the group from berk I told all three of my brothers what they did to me on berk in the past which is probably why they were just starring them down "so what's new on berk" I asked breaking the silence snotlout answered "oh not much but there was one thing what was it oh yeah my cousin who we all thought was dead is alive and rides a night fury" he shouted the last part "I didn't intend for you guys to think I was dead" I said "then why did we find your dagger and blood in the cove" "my dagger, I threw that into the pond weeks before I decided to take off and the blood was probably from the fish toothless ate earlier that day" he said

"But why'd you take off" Astrid asked "because I knew no one would've listened to me if I stayed" I said "you could've tried" "really" I asked they nodded "alright all you've ever been taught about dragons in all your years if I had shown you this" toothless made a coon from behind me as he sat up on his hind legs so the group would see him "what would you do, hear me out or say I've thrown my lot in with them" I said in my best impression of my dad they all stayed silent "that's what I thought" "but hiccup your dad..." Astrid started I interrupted her "my dad tried to kill me" "because he thought you killed his son doesn't that mean anything to you" she said I sighed deep down I knew she was right "still I can't go back now" I said "why not" fishlegs asked "either away it'll end in disaster" I said "how" Astrid asked getting mad "alright let's say I do go back and I'm branded as a traitor and my dad tries to kill me again and decides to go to war with us then I'm putting my people in danger because you all know where my village is and will easily Crack under pressure" I said casting a glance towards fishlegs

"Well..." fishlegs started "or let's say they accept me and my dragon" I interrupted again "and they decide to make me heir again then I'm taking it away from snotlout and I have to leave this place without a chief because no one here has official chief training" I said and all their mouths dropped and I just realized that i forgot to tell them I'm chief "your chief?" snotlout said before I could answer dj spoke up "chief, blacksmith, head dragon trainer" he said "well I couldn't do it with out my council members" said and put my fist out and they both fist bumped me

"We know" they said at the same time just as dagur came running through the doors "hiccup" he said lifting his mask up "there's a problem" he said as me eret and dj got up dj and dagur putting their masks on and following with the group from berk behind them once We got outside and I seen what dagur meant "oh shit" I said

There stood Heather frozen at the bottom of the steps of the great hall with a female razorwhip circled around her sniffing her "well why didn't you try talking to her" I asked "in case you've forgotten I've only been with you for a year my dragonese is shit before that I was just sneaking off my island when ever I could" he said "alright dj, eret go see if she has an owner" I said they both took off on foot and ran into the village as I approached the dragon "hey there girl" I said "what's going on here" the razorwhip looked up from sniffing Heather "nothing my king I was just walking by and she called me a beautiful dragon so I decided to come say hello" she said still having her body coiled around Heather

I chuckled "Well that's fine but she's new around here and doesn't know that your trying to be friendly and is pretty scared" I said the razorwhip immediately uncoild her body and stood beside Heather and bowed her head at me "I'm so sorry my king I hope I didn't frighten her too much" she said Heather came and stood behind me "what's she saying" she asked "she said she was just saying hello because you called her beautiful and is sorry for scarring you" I said as dj and eret cams running back "everyone who has a razorwhip have their dragons with them" eret said panting I turned back to the razorwhip and to my surprise Heather was standing in front of her "Heather what are you..." ruffnut started but I silenced her by putting my hand up

Heather raised her hand to the razorwhip she sniffed it a couple times and Heather turned away and closed her eyes 'I guess dagur told her how he bonded with his dragon', she then closed her eyes and pressed her snout to her palm Heather turned to the dragon and let out a nervous laugh and turned back to the group smiling "great job sis" dagur said "you've bonded with her" I said "bonded so that means..." "if you want I'll teach you how to ride her" she looked unsure and looked at dagur "come on sis we were talking about you staying here with me why not have a dragon to ride with your brother" she looked at the razorwhip and smiled "OK" she Said "alright" I said "do you have a name" I asked "no" the razorwhip said I looked at Heather "she'll need a name" "hmm windshear?" she said "I like it" windshear said "she likes it" I said "wait a minute why does she get a dragon" snotlout said "because she bonded with her and you can't separate a bonded dragon from its rider" "well I want a bonded dragon too then" he said I was surprised I looked around the group

"Same" fishlegs said "us too" the twins said Astrid looked unsure but nodded "I need to think about it" I said "uh chief" I heard rom behind me I turned to see a villager standing there "what do you need" I asked "there's a hotburple sitting on a guy with a hook and a peg leg by the outhouse and he said to get hiccup" "thanks I'll check it out" the villager nodded and turned to go back to doing what he was doing "well it looks like gobber made a friend" I said and started making my way towards the outhouse

Time skip night time

I was sitting in the great hall at the chiefs table supper had passed and everyone had gone to bed the group from berk sleeping on their boat I took a deep breath and sighed into my cup of whiskey and drank it finishing the 3 cup I had told them mostly everything the red death, me traveling all over the world building the village but there was somethings I couldn't tell them i couldn't let them know what I am.

I still couldn't believe my luck now gobber has bonded with a dragon and the others want dragons "i just don't know what to do toothless" I said he was laying down beside me "well" he said sitting up "you'll figure something out you always do even when its a stupid idea" he said giving a dragon version of a laugh and lying back down I laughed we were interrupted by the doors opening and my brothers walking in "hey you still up" eret asked as they all sat down and poure a cup of whiskey "yeah just thinking" a"bout what" dagur asked "well now I'm gonna have to go back to berk because now everyone wants a dragon" I took another drink "I mean Heather is OK to stay she doesn't have any role on berk but gobber is the blacksmith and Astrid ,,ruff, tuff, snotlout and fishlegs are some of the best warriors on the island" "trust us we know" dj said laughing we all laughed remembering the fight on our other island toothless then sat up "plus you still gotta figure out your feelings for the girl you wanted to mate with" he said dj spit his drink out and they all threw their heads back laughing "thank you for that toothless" he gave his version of a laugh and laid back down

"Plus snot-hat is the heir to be the next chief" dagur said calming down "no if I go back dad will try and get me to be the heir again with or without accepting toothless" I sighed we all sat in silence for a few minutes finishing off our drinks "well brother what ever you decide just remember that we will always have your back" dj said I smiled and put my fist in the center of the table "brothers forever" I said they did the same and put their fists in the center "brothers forever" we all yelled as we headed off to go to bed "we're still staying for dragon Ball right" dj said closing the doors "oh hell yeah" I said as we all laughed and headed off to our own houses

3 person view

On the berkian ship sleep for the most night was only achieved by gobber because his snoring drowned out the sound of the girls squealing "I mean damn did you see the size of his biceps" ruffnut screeched "it was half the size of snotlout's but it was all muscle" she said leaning her arm on her bed railing "alright easy with the drooling I slipped 3 times already" Astrid said still having hiccup's gorgeous forest green eyes burned into her mind "I'm surprised that the two of you didn't flood that great hall with all your drool" Heather said she didn't really pay a lot of attention to the guys for two reasons one she was still in shock about her brother being alive and riding a dragon and apparently being married to a queen and the second reason was because she had a thing for smarter guys like fishlegs "hey I was only staring at eret and dj" she shot a look towards Astrid "Astrid already has claims on hiccup" "what...no I don't" she stuttered "did the great Astrid hofferson just stutter" Heather said before Astrid could answer ruffnut spoke "yeah she's had the hots for him since they were five" ruff said but immediately shut up when she saw astrids glare "right time for bed" she said avoiding her friends glare "do you have a crush on him" Heather asked

"Well..." she began but knew it was pointless "yeah" "aha I knew it" ruff said as Heather laughed "well you should go for it" "but he probably hates all of us you guys heard the things he said on the other island and remember what dj and eret said" she said remembering their comment about killing them if hiccup wanted too "well I don't think hiccup would have you guys killed gobbers here and hiccup wouldn't do anything to upset him" "I guess" Astrid said "come on its getting late" Heather said and we have a big day tomorrow if hiccup let's you guys ride dragons" she said and they both laid down and went to sleep


	12. a morning exercise

Astrid walked through the village she didn't know where everyone was she woke up and Heather and ruff were gone when she got out of her sleep wear and into the hallway she also discovered that the guys were gone as well and gobber she thought she had slept in and they all left without her but when she got outside she discovered that it was the middle of the night she started walking around and seen a light coming from under the doors of the great hall when she got there she heard voices "so why'd you leave her till last" a voice she recognized as dagur "cause she hurt me the most" hiccups voice came as I looked in and seen them standing around a table but what caught her attention was the pile of charred corpses in the corner of the room they were unrecognizable but one thing she did recognized was was a hook on one of the bodies she gasped and immediately covered her mouth and looked back at the group and seen the night fury lifted it head and growled she then turned and ran as fast as she could "get her" was shouted from the hall as she tried to run back to the boat but was cut off by dj dropping out of the sky his twin swords already drawn.

No matter which way she ran she was cut off by either a dragon or their rider so she ran into the forest hoping they couldn't jump down because of the trees but she hadn't seen hiccup yet or the night fury she thought that maybe she had lost them so she then hid behind a large tree to catch her breath but as she sat down she heard a rustling from in front of her 'oh fuck this' she thought as she just gave up and kept leaning back against the tree but it wasn't a dragon or a rider but a little boy probably 10 or 11 he was crying "hey are you OK" she said hoping to calm him down and keep him quiet "why didn't you save me" he said "what" "why didn't you save me astrid" he asked she then noticed that this boy had autumn brown hair and green eyes "hiccup" she said "why didn't you save me" he sobbed louder now she then noticed his sleeves were covered in blood and was still dripping "hiccup" she shouted as she ran to him "who did this to you what happened" as she tried to stop the bleeding "I finally get to prove that hiccup the useless can kill something" he said in the voice of hiccup when he was 15 she looked up from the wrists in shock and seen his eyes were an inky black.

"Why didn't you help me astrid" he said while she was backing up "you killed me" "no I didn't" she said on the verge of tears "yes you did" as he fell over on his side but before she could do anything the night fury appeared and shot her with a purple blast and everything went black.

Astrids pov

I shot up in my bed and almost let out a scream before I covered my mouth with my hand I looked around and seen Heather and ruff still sleeping I laid back down but I couldn't fall back asleep so I just laid until the normal time I usually got up which was sun up I pretended I just got up because ruff and Heather got up too "OK" ruff said "let's go see four ripped guys" she immediately started to get dressed as me and Heather just shared a look and started to change out of our sleepwear.

Once we were done we exited our room and just sat on the deck waiting for the boys and gobber to get up and they finally did half an hour later "well let's go eat" gobber said grabbing the plank and pushing it over the rail "but we're not part of this island" "hiccup said to come and talk to him and we'd have breakfast , he said they'd be at the training arena around this time" he said walking down the plank.

Third person view

The group walked to and around the covered dome until they found a door and opened it to find hiccup in the middle of the arena with the other members charging him he quickly did a flip and landed on eret's shoulders and locked his legs then leaned back until his hands were on the floor and threw eret into some barrels , he then stood up and leaned his head back just as dagur threw a punch but by the time he recoiled hiccup ducked down and swept his leg underneath dagur and while he was in mid-air brought his elbow down on his gut and put him on his back hard.

Just as he was about to turn dj appeared and punched him in the right side of his jaw the group from berk groaned as dj went to hit him across his face with the back of his forearm but hiccup stopped it with his own forearm and then spun around dj and hit him across the back with his elbow then grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him into eret who was just about to recover and join back in "good fight guys" hiccup said going to a barrel of water and dunking his head in "oh shut up" eret said pushing dj off him and getting up along with the others "enjoy the show" hiccup announced as the rest looked up to see the group from berk "hey sis" dagur said the group found the stairs and came down the their level "so were you always bad at fighting or..." Heather said getting laughs from snotlout and fishlegs who immediately immediately shut up under dagur's stare "you guys want to try" dagur said moving out of the way to see hiccup taking a drink of water out of a mug from a different barrel.

Before anyone could say anything snotlout let out a battle cry and charged but hiccup put down his mug and crouched down as snotlout fell on his shoulders hiccup then stood up with him still on his shoulders and threw him to the side he then picked up his mug and continued to drink then tuffnut let out a cry as he charged and threw a punch but hiccup caught it with his hand "oh no" tuff said as hiccup smirked best he could with the mug still to his lips he then let go and quickly grabbed his wrist and spun him around and put his wrist between his shoulder blades.

"brother nut" ruff said as she ran at hiccup yelling "say hi to you sister for me" he said taking the mug away from his mouth , just as she reached them hiccup released tuff's wrist then leaned back on his hands and launched them both into the group except dj,eret and dagur who moved out of the way in time when the dust cleared ruff and tuff were on top of the group groaning but Heather and astrid had moved out of the way at the last second "and the cherry on top" hiccup said as he ducked down just as snotlout swung at him the did the same move as before but going higher this time "oh no" fishlegs said who was on the bottom of the pile with gobber seeing snotlout coming in and landed right on the group hiccup then walked over to the group and leaned down "don't let out a battle cry if you plan on taking your enemy" he was cut off as Heather and astrid both launched at him from behind but he just ducked and they flew over him and landed on the group "by surprise" he finished as dj and dagur put their helmets on "you guys want to come for breakfast" hiccup said walking outside.

"So we're you always bad at fighting or..." dagur said in a mocking tone to his sister.


End file.
